


Champagne For 514

by JaneFroste



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3568013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneFroste/pseuds/JaneFroste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фрэнк — известная рок-звезда. Джерард — официант в любимой гостинице Фрэнка.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Champagne For 514

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frenchpirate (Whiskey_n_speed)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiskey_n_speed/gifts).
  * A translation of [Champagne For 514](https://archiveofourown.org/works/896709) by [frenchpirate (Whiskey_n_speed)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiskey_n_speed/pseuds/frenchpirate). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено. 
> 
> Thank you so much, frenchpirate (Whiskey_n_speed)! <3
> 
> Бета: u be my detonator. 
> 
> Работа на ficbook: http://ficbook.net/readfic/2932299

Джерард чувствовал себя так, словно он был самым большим неудачником на Земле, и его брат, вероятно, был полностью с ним согласен. Он весь из себя такой неловкий и постоянно смущающийся, и казалось, что его цель в жизни — выставить себя полным придурком. И конечно же, особенно когда вокруг были люди.  
  
Или же если быть конкретным, перед одним человеком —  _Фрэнком Айеро_.   
  
Это было просто невероятно глупо — без памяти втрескаться в такого человека, как Фрэнк. Фрэнк был известным. И он был горячим, талантливым, дружелюбным и забавным, не говоря уже о том, как он был далек от положения Джерарда в обществе, что заставляло того неприятно дергаться, вспоминая об этом.   
  
Джерард работал официантом в гостинице Лос-Анджелеса уже около пяти лет, хотя сдвиги по карьерной лестнице были бесчеловечно малы, да и зарплата была далека от справедливой, но он брал то, что мог получить, да и тем более теперь он имел возможность пускать слюни на Фрэнка Айеро, и, наконец, кто он такой, чтобы жаловаться?   
  
Солист Leathermouth останавливался в стенах гостиницы бесчисленное количество раз за все эти годы, когда он и его группа выступали в городе, и первые несколько раз Джерард сам обслуживал его, когда он появлялся в ресторане гостиницы на ужин. Но после бесконечных падений, уроненных подносов и разбитых стаканов из-за накрывающей его паники, пока Фрэнк говорил с ним, смотрел на него или просто стоял рядом, он убегал далеко-далеко, как только тот появлялся в дверях. Сейчас он заставлял Майки обслуживать его, хотя область обслуживания столиков Майки была на другом конце ресторана. И каждый раз Майки вздыхал и говорил Джерарду, что он жалкое подобие человека, затем выходил в зал, неся на подносе еду для Фрэнка так, будто это был не самый привлекательный парень, который когда-либо сидел в ресторане. А между тем Джерард просто стоял в дверях, схватившись пальцами за маленькое окошко в двери, наблюдая за сценой и оставаясь незамеченным: Майки аккуратно поставил еду на стол перед Фрэнком, Фрэнк, улыбаясь, что-то сказал ему, и Майки неопределенно улыбнулся в ответ, а затем вернулся на кухню. Он сделал все это так легко, но, опять же, Майки не Джерард, который был полным социальным инвалидом и не в состоянии гладко действовать рядом с такими ангельскими людьми, как Фрэнк.   
  
И, конечно, в следующий раз, когда у Фрэнка были концерты в городе (Джерард знал не потому, что он проверял даты тура Фрэнка, он просто знал), вероятно, это были худшие дни в истории ресторана.   
  
Все вокруг были заняты, и их лучший шеф-повар позвонил и сказал, что он заболел, поэтому с самого утра все пошло к черту: еда выходила из кухни медленнее, чем обычно, все были напряжены, злы, и вдруг, когда Джерард подавал омаровый суп какому-то мужчине в костюме, он заметил, как Фрэнк садится за свой постоянный столик. Все было кончено, когда Джерард понял, что это его область обслуживания, хотя Джерард не обслуживал этот столик, когда Фрэнк сидел за ним, уже достаточное количество времени.   
  
Джерард знал, что Фрэнк сегодня ночью будет выступать, но он по-прежнему паниковал и не смог удержать низкого «вот дерьмо» , как только отошел от столика того богатенького мужика и побежал обратно на кухню.   
  
Когда он открыл дверь в изгаженную кухню с официантами и поварами в белом, он попал в водоворот нескончаемого хаоса. Кто-то опрокинул целую кастрюлю с голландским соусом, который был, наверное, повсюду, в каждом уголке, а Джерард в это время отсутствовал — счастливый ублюдок.   
  
— Майки! Майки, он здесь, — безумно прошептал Джерард, и Майки резко поднял голову вверх, стрельнув в него яростным взглядом, продолжая вытирать соус с пола, а ведь ему еще нужно было обслужить огромное количество столиков на улице ресторана.  
  
— Я вроде как, блять, немного занят, — прошипел он, и глаза Джерарда расширились.  
  
— Н-но, Майки, он... — начал Джерард, но брат оборвал его другим, не менее злым взглядом.   
  
— Джерард, перестань быть таким придурком, просто, блять, пойди туда и поговори с ним. Он клиент, — сказал он сердито, прежде чем наорать на пару перепуганных шеф-поваров, чтобы те принесли ему «ебучую швабру и ведро». Майки мог действительно быть пугающим и немного страшным, когда был зол, поэтому Джерард медленно вышел из кухни. Он смотрел на Фрэнка, который сидел за своим столиком, в течение долгого времени, с ужасным чувством страха где-то внизу живота, прежде чем подойти к нему.   
  
Фрэнк откинулся на спинку кресла, выглядя спокойно и круто, как всегда, одетый в тесную футболку и узкие джинсы, что заставляло его тело выглядеть абсолютно совершенным. Некоторая часть волос лезла ему в лицо, а руки были закинуты назад, обхватывая затылок пальцами, в ожидании. У Джерарда, возможно, только что случился инсульт, потому что, Боже, он был горяч, в отличие от Джерарда, который был потным, дрожащим от страха и пахнущим различными пряностями, наверняка совершенно не сочетающимися между собой. Иисусе, он был таким дебилом.   
  
— Привет, — поприветствовал его Фрэнк, как только тот подошел к его столику, продолжая сидеть в таком положении и даря Джерарду одну из своих убийственных улыбок. — Долго я тебя здесь не видел.  
  
Охуеть, Фрэнк помнил его. Вот сейчас был серьезный риск того, что он грохнется в обморок.  
  
— Эм, ага, я был... Ох, столики, ну, эм... Вон там, — Джерард заикался и сделал нелепое движение в сторону, куда-то позади себя, где, вероятно, даже не было столиков. Фрэнк просто шире улыбнулся. — Итак, ну, что я могу сделать для те... Я имел в виду, чем я могу... Блять, простите, — он постоянно запинался, желая, чтобы земля поскорее поглотила его целиком.   
  
— Ты в порядке, парень? Говоришь немного странно, — спросил Фрэнк и окинул его беспокойным взглядом. Джерард знал, что его лицо было красным, как помидор, а рубашка прилипла к спине от пота. Он напомнил себе пойти домой, запереть дверь и больше никогда не выходить на улицу, потому что Фрэнк был не только горячим, но и также не был мудаком, в отличие от большинства музыкантов и знаменитостей, которые останавливались в гостинице. Он выглядел искренне обеспокоенным за Джерарда, который делал все хуже.   
  
Джерард сделал глубокий вдох.   
  
— Ага, я просто, это, эм, был долгий день, и, знаешь... Прочее, да.   
  
— Знаешь чувство, когда все приходит, иногда разрушая все к чертям, я имею в виду, даже при том, что я люблю то, что делаю, — сказал он небрежно, и Джерард одобрительно кивнул, все еще чувствуя, будто он сейчас грохнется. Он на самом деле, действительно, правда-правда разговаривал с Фрэнком. Или, хорошо, Фрэнк говорил, а Джерард что-то бормотал себе под нос.   
  
— Ита-ак, ты можешь что-нибудь порекомендовать из вашего меню? Как веган? — спросил Фрэнк, и Джерард слегка вздрогнул. Его голос был успокаивающим, и так приятно было смотреть на то, как его губы шевелились, хотя он не должен так пялиться на Фрэнка, по крайней мере, когда он сидел прямо перед ним.  
  
— Ох, ну, — сказал он и сделал глубокий вдох. Ему действительно нужно взять себя в руки. — У нас есть очень вкусный веганский стейк с, эм, перцем.   
  
— Оу, ты его уже пробовал? — спросил Фрэнк, и Джерард почувствовал, как покраснел еще сильнее и его уши начали гореть.  
  
— Э, нет, — признал он, ожидая, что Фрэнк начнет глумиться над ним и закатит глаза, но вместо этого тот просто рассмеялся. Его смех был очень легким, и это заставило бабочек в желудке Джерарда запорхать, и, Господи Иисусе, он зашел слишком далеко. Далеко потому, что он втрескался в знаменитость, ни разу не побывав на концерте Leathermouth (хотя он очень, очень хотел увидеть Фрэнка на сцене, но не мог позволить себе этого, и он работал в основном по ночам), а также потому, что помимо того, что он самый идеальный парень на планете Земля, Фрэнк чертов клиент. Хотя это было также похоже на то, что он тупо втрескался в своего клиента. Лишь однажды он пытался оправдаться перед Майки, который закатил глаза так сильно, что Джерард уже испугался, что они могут выскочить из глазниц, так что он больше не пытался как-то оправдать свою убогость.   
  
— У вас тут это частый диалог, да? Вас что, этому учат? — он усмехнулся, и Джерард покраснел еще сильнее, если это вообще возможно. Боже, он такой придурок.  
  
— Ну, вроде того, — пробормотал Джерард. — Ну, не то чтобы учат, мы сами осваиваемся.  
  
— И это работает? — спросил Фрэнк, и его неподдельный интерес вернулся. Он был настолько очаровательным и очень, очень милым, что Джерард мог буквально почувствовать, как его внутренности начинает скручивать, и он все еще был таким охрененно красным, что даже становилось страшно, вдруг у него сейчас случится приступ. Ну, по крайней мере, он еще не свалил.   
  
— Иногда, ага. То есть большинство людей уже решили, что будут заказывать, когда их спрашивают, — пояснил он, и, к счастью, его голос приобрел нотки контроля над ситуацией. Ладно, это хотя бы небольшой шаг к полному контролю. Может быть.   
  
— Ну, тогда я уже решил, что хочу тот вкусный вегетарианский стейк, который ты мне посоветовал. Да, и пиво тоже, — сказал Фрэнк, и Джерард был поражен тем, насколько невероятно сексуально может звучать голос того, кто просто делает заказ, но, по-видимому, это еще один из многочисленных талантов Фрэнка.   
  
— Прекрасный выбор, сэр, — сказал он и поймал еще одну перехватывающую дух улыбку Фрэнка, прежде чем направиться на кухню. Господи, блять, Иисусе. Он часто спрашивал себя: есть ли у Фрэнка девушка (или парень, но он даже не хотел вселять в себя ложную надежду), которая ждет его дома, видит эту улыбку каждый день, которой не нужна особая причина, чтобы появиться. Если бы это было так, то он бы завидовал настолько сильно, что умер бы от этого, а потом корил себя в собственной могиле за то, что был таким жалким.   
  
Когда он вошел на кухню, он увидел, что Майки убрал большую часть соуса с пола, и все были не такими злыми, как прежде. Джерард прикрепил заказ Фрэнка на прищепку над столом, затем взял поднос с десертами для семьи, которая сидела за соседним столиком от Фрэнка.   
Когда он вернулся в зал с едой, он часто поглядывал на Фрэнка, обслуживая рядом стоящий столик, и, конечно же, Фрэнк обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Джерарда. Джерард настолько выпал из Вселенной, что просто не заметил, как случайно опрокинул пустой бокал, и единственное, что он мог сделать, — это только наблюдать за тем, как бокал падает на пол в замедленной съемке, разбиваясь на миллиард осколков. Прекрасно, это как раз то, что нужно сейчас всем, — еще больше грязи.   
  
Он снова покраснел и извинился перед семьей за разбитый бокал, прежде чем поднял взгляд вверх и увидел, как Фрэнк улыбался ему. Не смеялся или что-нибудь такое, а просто улыбался после того, какой трюк выдал Джерард, и тот почувствовал, как его щеки снова вспыхивают, и он пытался улыбнуться в ответ, но, вероятно, что это было больше похоже на оскал гоблина, и после он снова впопыхах убежал на кухню.   
  
— Майки, я идиот, — жаловался он своему брату, а Майки только пожал плечами, продолжая складывать блюда на поднос. Когда он не ответил, Джерард продолжил: — Я уронил бокал, когда Фрэнк смотрел на меня, а я лишь продолжал смотреть на него, как полный придурок, и он такой милый, он даже не смеялся надо мной, он просто улыбался, и улыбался, и улыбался.  
  
— Ну, может быть, он считает, что ты не такой придурок, хотя ты еще тот косорукий мудак, — предложил Майки, и Джерад вздохнул.   
  
— Я умру.  
  
— Возможно, твой мозг взорвется оттого, что в твою голову постоянно бьет моча, — неопределенно сказал его брат.  
  
— Это очень полезно, спасибо, — саркастически ответил Джерард, прежде чем схватить метлу, чтобы убрать осколки, и отправиться в зал. Майки лишь усмехнулся ему в спину.  
  
Когда он вернулся, еда Фрэнка уже была готова, и хотя Джерард пытался убедить Майки отнести ему еду, но его брат, только пожав плечами, сказал, что если он принял у него заказ, то он и должен его принести. Такие правила, и Джерард вздохнул. Если он что-нибудь уронит прямо перед Фрэнком, то он пойдет на задний двор гостиницы и утопит себя в мусорных баках.   
  
Он взял пиво вместе со стейком и направился к столу, где Фрэнк терпеливо откинулся назад, точно так же, как и когда Джерард принимал заказ. Он был таким привлекательным, и, о Боже, Джерард действительно хотел знать, каково это — почувствовать пальцами голый торс Фрэнка Айеро.  
  
— О, благодарю Вас, — с усмешкой сказал Фрэнк, когда Джерард осторожно поставил тарелку перед ним. — Я так голоден, черт, я все еще не могу отойти от того концерта. У меня прям, блять, все болит.   
Он говорил о таких мелочах так небрежно, и Джерард вправду хотел поддержать разговор, но это было довольно трудно, когда он был, безусловно, самым тупым неудачником на планете Земля.   
  
— Ох, позор, эм, — пробормотал он и тут же извинился за свои слова. — То есть больно, и все это, эм, я... — продолжил он, тем самым сделав только хуже. Фрэнк просто смотрел на него с поднятыми бровями, и Джерард молча молился, чтобы Фрэнк не подумал, что он заигрывает с ним. Потому что он не заигрывал. Он бы флиртовал, если бы мог, но он был слишком неуклюжим, чтобы делать это.   
  
— Ага, это так. Я должен заставить кого-нибудь сделать мне массаж. Но, может быть, хороший сон сможет исправить это, — Фрэнк улыбнулся, и Джерарду пришлось сделать глубокий вдох, чтобы не упасть в обморок от одной мысли о том, как бы он массировал плечи Фрэнка. Боже, он такой придурок.   
  
— Надеюсь, — сказал Джерард и добавил: — Эм, может быть, тебе нужно что-то еще?  
  
— Нет, только если ты не сможешь мне принести кровать сюда, чтобы я смог поесть в ней, — рассмеялся Фрэнк и глотнул пива. Джерард делал вид, что не считал, сколько проблем он может огрести, если действительно сделает это.  
  
— Ну, есть румсервис  _(обслуживание в номерах — прим. перевод.)_  Просто позвони, а мы принесем все, чем ты можешь наслаждаться в постели, — выпалил он. Конечно, затем он снова покраснел, потому что это, блять, звучало охуеть как пошло, и, Святой, блять, Иисус, он на самом деле сказал это Фрэнку Айеро.  _Фрэнку Айеро_. Блять. Это вылетело совершенно случайно, он просто потерялся в этой ебучей Вселенной. Хоть он ничего и не уронил, но он в течение нескольких минут пойдет за угол и утопит себя в мусоре.   
  
— Я... подумаю об этом, — сказал Фрэнк, и впервые за все это время он был смущен. Джерард съежился. Но затем он снова улыбнулся с задумчивым выражением на лице, и Джерард поспешил обратно на кухню.  
  
— Майки, пожалуйста, убей меня, — произнес он, как только нашел своего брата за столом, разливающим суп в маленькие миски.  
  
— Я вроде занят, а убийства делают мой график немного плотнее, — решительно сказал он, на что Джерард вздохнул и откинулся на стол. Он мог чувствовать, как Майки мысленно готовится к его нытью.  
  
— Я думаю, что случайно кончил на него, — признался Джерард.  
  
— Как ты мог случайно на кого-то кончить? — спросил Майки, не отрывая взгляда от супа.  
  
— Сначала я заявил ему, что это позор, чего он очень испугался, потом я сказал, что принесу ему в кровать что угодно, чтобы он смог наслаждаться, и о-боже-я-хочу-умереть, — он жаловался так быстро, что невозможно было разобрать слова, и он нахмурился, когда Майки громко засмеялся.  
  
— Ты правда сказал это?  
  
— Я запаниковал. Заткнись.  
  
— Походу, он достиг той степени отчаяния, когда делает подобные предложения даже тебе.  
  
— Как же. Кстати, я ненавижу тебя, — пробормотал Джерард и закрыл глаза на некоторое время, просто пытаясь понять, какой же он талантливый тормоз.   
  
— Ты можешь меня ненавидеть столько, сколько захочешь, но я не буду убирать столик, когда он закончит.  
  
Джерард захныкал.  
  
— Иди к нему, тигр, — сказал Майки, прежде чем захватить поднос с супом и выйти в зал.  
  
Он наблюдал за Фрэнком в окошечко в течение долгого времени, пока наконец не собрал все свое мужество в кулак. Фрэнк закончил со своей едой и ждал, пока Джерард принесет ему счет.  
  
— Это было восхитительно, — сказал Фрэнк, когда Джерард подошел к нему. — Ты должен попробовать его когда-нибудь.  
  
— Может быть, я попробую его. Что-нибудь еще? — спросил Джерард, напоминая себе ничего не есть, кроме вегетарианского стейка.   
  
— Нет, спасибо, но я мог бы воспользоваться вашим румсервисом позже, если вдруг чего-нибудь захочу, — сказал он, и, если бы Джерард не был так занят, глядя на его махинации руками, он мог бы поклясться, что видел, как Фрэнк подмигнул ему.  
  
— Я, эм, запомню, — сказал Джерард, затем взял счет и пустую тарелку. Фрэнк встал со своего места и задел плечом Джерарда, выходя из ресторана. Колени Джерарда задрожали, и он попятился назад, к кухне. Может быть, он пока не собирался покончить с собой.   
  
Остаток вечера прошел довольно гладко, конечно, не так, как обычный вечер субботы. Майки продолжал ловить Джерарда, задумчиво глядящего в пустоту, и подталкивать его, когда тот что-то хихикал себе под нос. Сейчас, ближе к концу рабочего дня, Джерард начал чувствовать подступающую тошноту. Всего было два вызова для румсервиса: один из них принадлежал пожилой супружеской паре, а другой — маме, чей ребенок был слишком болен, чтобы вытащить его в ресторан.  
  
Не то чтобы он собирался быть тем, кто отнесет заказ Фрэнку, и даже если бы это был он, то его психическое состояние не выдержало, поэтому он заставил бы Майки сделать это, а потом слушал, что тот видел в номере Фрэнка. Это было жутко, но плевать.  
  


***

  
  
Часы над печкой в кухне показывали полвторого ночи, и через тридцать минут они вышли и могли быть свободны. Ресторан был давно закрыт, за баром с видом на фойе гостиницы становилось пусто, последних нескольких посетителей просили заплатить и уходить.   
  
Повара давно ушли, и кроме Джерарда, Майки, пары других официантов, бармена и уборщиц, здесь никого не было. Джерард ставил на место бокалы, когда зазвонил телефон, и Майки ответил, и Джерард больше не думал об этом. Как правило, в такое время звонили очень пьяные люди, которым либо было необходимо еще больше выпивки, либо уборщица, чтобы та убрала рвоту.  
  
Он слышал, как Майки с кем-то приглушенно говорил, и вскоре его брат повесил трубку и направился в кладовку, где хранились все чистые тарелки, стаканы и столовые приборы и где сейчас возился Джерард. Он оглянулся через плечо, посмотрев на брата, когда тот вошел.  
  
— Итак, — начал Майки с усмешкой, которая была слишком большой в конце десятичасовой рабочей смены, — я только что разговаривал с Фрэнком Айеро.  
  
— И что? — поинтересовался Джерард, стараясь держаться, возвращаясь к бокалам.  
  
— Он спросил, могли бы мы принести ему шампанского.  
  
— Ну, тогда принеси ему шампанского, у него, возможно, там есть кто-то, — сказал Джерард, и его желудок сжался из-за собственных резко брошенных слов. Он очень хорошо знал, что эта влюбленность была до ужаса смехотворной, и ему пришлось столкнуться с тем, что у Фрэнка, вероятно, были тонны поклонниц, с которым бы он предпочел провести ночь. Он не мог позволить себе надежду на то, что тот был геем, независимо от того, сколько раз Фрэнк ему улыбнулся или просто разговаривал с ним.   
  
— Тише, идиот, ты не дал мне закончить, — оборвал Майки со смешком. — Чтобы быть конкретным, он спросил, можешь ли  _ты_  принести ему шампанское.  
  
— Что? — удивился Джерард и повернулся лицом к Майки. В комнате было темно, но выражение его лица в любом случае было неоднозначным. — Он так и сказал?  
  
— Ну, он спросил, мог ли бы милый официант, на бейджике которого написано «Уэй», принести ему шампанского, и я предположил, что он говорил не обо мне, хотя я очень милый, знаешь ли, — Майки усмехнулся, и Джерард почувствовал, как узел в его животе развязался, и улыбка коснулась его лица.  
  
— Ты женат, Майки, — напомнил ему Джерард, когда его брат захлопал ресницами, пытаясь выглядеть очаровательно.  
  
— Я женат и очень мил, — самодовольно сказал он и оттолкнул Джерарда от бокалов, беря всю работу на себя. — Иди возьми бутылку из холодильника, Казанова, я и сам могу справиться здесь.  
  
— Правда?  
  
— Правда. И да, его номер 514, — уточнил Майки, и Джерард не смог удержаться от тупой улыбки дауна, когда подошел к холодильнику и схватил бутылку лучшего шампанского из того, что у них было. Может быть, это неплохо, что у него появилась хоть капелька надежды.  
  
Ему пришлось отдышаться, прежде чем он постучал.  
  
— Обслуживание номеров, — сказал он дрожащим голосом и услышал движение за дверью. Он ждал минуту или около того, затем дверь открылась, и в этот момент в голове Джерарда промелькнули все ужасные мысли, которые вообще могли существовать. Что делать, если не Фрэнк вовсе звонил по телефону, а какой-то старый чувак со своей молодой любовницей; или что делать, если, в конце концов, Фрэнк имел в виду Майки; или что делать, если Майки все неправильно истолковал и шампанское было, на самом деле, для Фрэнка и его женщины; или, о Боже, он просто хотел уйти.  
  
Но потом, когда дверь наконец-таки распахнулась, именно Фрэнк стоял там, один в своем гостиничном номере, его торс был обнажен, а полотенце перекинуто через плечо, волосы были мокрые и в беспорядке, джинсы низко сидели на его татуированных бедрах, и, Боже, если это не самая сексуальная вещь, то Джерард ничего не видел в своей жизни.   
  
— Привет, — сказал Фрэнк низким голосом, заставив желудок Джерарда сделать тройное сальто.  
  
— Эм, привет? — выдавил он, и Фрэнк улыбнулся.  
  
— Заходи, я просто переодевался, — сообщил он, и Джерард пошел вслед за ним, ставя бутылку на тумбочку в прихожей.  
  
— Я не возражаю, — затаив дыхание, сказал он, позволив себе мельком глянуть на кожу Фрэнка, но это вовсе не была попытка флиртовать. Может быть.  
  
— Знаешь, у меня до сих пор все болит, я мог бы сходить на массаж.  
  
Джерард посмотрел на свои руки. Его пальцы были тонкими и белыми, и он действительно хотел бы ими касаться загорелых плеч Фрэнка, пристально разглядывая все его татуировки.  
  
— Это входит в обязанности румсервиса? — голос Фрэнка был самодовольным и дразнящим, и Джерард, вероятно, установил новый мировой рекорд по красноте его щек.   
  
— Думаю, я мог бы, эм, сделать исключение? — предложил он, и его слова были больше похожи на вопрос, чем на утверждение. — Только для тебя?  
  
— Мне нравится это, — сказал Фрэнк и приблизился. Боже, он такой привлекательный, как и его слова, движения, как и его гладкая кожа (по крайней мере, она выглядела именно такой, и Джерард вправду хотел узнать это), поэтому Джерарду пришлось сделать пару глубокий вдохов и напомнить себе, что все именно так и начиналось в одном из его эротических снов. С ним вообще это не должно было случиться. Может быть, с Майки, но уж точно не с Джерардом. Он не такой везунчик.  
  
Кроме того, он, видимо, все-таки им был, потому что через несколько минут между ним и Фрэнком —  _Фрэнком Айеро_ , его недоступным возлюбленным, который был таким добрым талантливым, стоящим прямо здесь, перед Джерардом, практически без одежды — оставались ничтожные миллиметры. Это было безумие, и он ничего не мог с собой поделать, коснувшись подушечками пальцев кожи Фрэнка, только потому, что он мог. Ему разрешили. Это было правдой.  
  
А потом Фрэнк схватил Джерарда за воротник и сократил между ними расстояние.

   
  
---


End file.
